Under the Luna Shine
by Cadivus
Summary: We did everything together. We fell together, we died together, but we were friends no more. OneShot. Rated T for Language and Blood. Slight Yaoi Lea x Ven . Isa's PoV


**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters from it. All credit goes to Square Enix. I only own the plotline. Enjoy~

.:Under the Luna Shine:.

The fact was plain and simple.

We were best friends.

We went all over Radiant Gardens together. We did everything as a pair. We were inseparable.

But that's all just a memory now; nothing but past-tense crap that will never happen again. It was all a big mistake, being friends with that damn Lea.

We stood in the courtyard. It was late, and the moon was blanked by the thin, fog-like clouds. I was pissed at him, beyond comprehension. I couldn't remember why, all I knew was that I was sick of him. I was tired of his smug grin; his always-laughing turquoise eyes; I just wished he would go piss off and die. We would never again be friends after tonight, and I had to tell him before the moon was released from the clouds' grasp.

"Lea," I began as I took a few steps closer to him. "We can't do this anymore! I..." I tipped my head down as all of the memories of our past happiness ran through my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to find the courage to speak. I took a deep breath and re-opened my eyes, only to see his shoes. I stood up straight and looked up into his eyes once more: they were full of concern and caring but they only made me more upset. I took another breath and told him the truth. "I can't stand hanging around you anymore! All you ever talk about is 'Ventus this' and 'Ventus that'. I thought you and _I _were best friends, Lea!" I stared at him and he stared back. His eyes were leaking with tears. "Don't look at me like that!" I shouted as I clenched my fist at my side. "Damn it, Lea! That's all you ever do is cry! Why can you just-" I was silenced by a hit with a Frisbee on my forehead. I could tell it was Lea, him and his damn Frisbees. I could feel the gash in the middle of my forehead, and it stung like hell. Blood began to seep out of it; dripping down my face, between my eyes, and it kept bleeding more as I stood there in shock.

'_He...he fought back_,' I thought. '_Lea never fights back though...He's too much of a- ' _Again, my thought was interrupted by another smack in the same spot. The previous gash had obviously been cut deeper, and it was overlapped with a second cut of equal depth. More blood came pouring down my face. My head was ringing in pain. I looked into his once cheery eyes again, only to find them filled with rage.

"Shut up!" Lea yelled, tears falling down his cheek. "Just shut the hell up!" I walked towards him; whether it was due to the guilt of upsetting him or not, I don't really know. He shoved me out of the way, with enough force to have me land painfully on my ass on the stone ground. "Stay the hell away from me Isa! I-I never want to see you again!" More tears streamed down his cheeks. "I hate you!"

As if on cue, the moon slid out from under its cloudy blanket. Slowly, shadows appeared off of the two of us as well as the trees around us in the courtyard. My amber eyes went gold, the shine of the moon making me berserk. My senses were enhanced, allowing me to see every miniscule detail around us; allowing me to notice our shadows move. Suddenly, they began to pop out of the ground as dark creatures, with long antennae and yellow eyes that greatly stood out from the rest of the night. They surrounded us as I cursed under my breath.

"Damn it." I whispered harshly, trying to recall what the old man Ansem called them back when he was still around. "Neo...Neoshadows." More and more of them were forming from the darkness; the shadows gave them life. They formed a circle around us, and drew closer and closer. I looked around, hoping to find _anything_ that I could defend myself with: a rock; a branch; anything. I looked towards Lea, who was shaking in fear. We looked at each other in the eyes one last time as the Neoshadows jumped at Lea.

"No!" I yelled, my instincts throwing me in front of Lea. I was shielding him, but why? I hated him didn't I? So, why couldn't I just let them kill him?

Lea watched in horror as the Heartless tore through my shirt and clawed at my chest. He tried smacking the Heartless with his Frisbees, but they simply passed through the Heartless as though it were made of smoke. Another Neoshadow jumped into the fight, and another, and another, until it was finally a ten-on-two battle. I watched as one hit Lea in his temple, knocking him out cold on the stone ground. They tore at his skin, and I watched the blood flow across the ground. Finally, with one hard blow, a Neoshadow clawed once more at my chest. I cried in pain, feeling my heart leave my body through the deep cut in my chest. All I could hear was Lea growing conscious again and screaming my name as my lifeless body hit the cold ground. There was a thud, and I could tell Lea lost the fight as well. My eyes went glassy and my breath ceased with one last thought on my mind:

We did everything together.

We fell together, we died together, but we were friends no more.


End file.
